


Passing Storm

by Turkborne



Series: Poly Playtime [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Chastity, Face Slapping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rough Oral Sex, agender blanche, crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Blanche lets themselves get too tense. Too much control all the time isn't good for a person. Spark sees to it that they unwind. First with a date, then with more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> A certain very talented artist inspired some very normal lusts in me, for characters I normally wouldn't have them for. Thank you for your comic, Surfi, and all it's lovely outtakes. If you'd like more or another pairing or different kinks, I am certainly open to writing it. I hazarded an... informed guess at what you might like this go round in an effort to surprise you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. <3

Spark knew Blanche needed it. They wouldn’t be able to wait for Candela’s return tomorrow, as much as he wanted to. Blanche was beginning to snap at people, even their assistant and their trainers. Team Mystic was starting to get on edge. He needed to do something, and fast. 

He slipped back to their shared apartment and set up for later that evening and grabbed a few items, tucking them in his pocket. Professor Willow had offered them separate quarters as the project expanded- they refused. They were rarely around enough to merit anything special and when they were here they lived out of suitcases anyway. Not to mention the company was appreciated, but they didn’t tell the professor just how much.

Spark returned back to the training gym with a mischievous grin and slipped an arm around Blanche’s waist, nearly earning himself an elbow in the gut. “Hey guys, you mind if I borrow your esteemed leader for a bit?”

The group of trainers Blanche had been working with acquiesced- a little too happily, earning themselves a glare from the grumpy one. Spark sighed and looked directly at Blanche, “Leave ‘em be, ice-wraith. Did you even give them a lunch break?” 

One of them shouted back a very upset no, pulling a blush from the Mystic leader. “Ah, I suppose you’re going to insist on making sure I eat now?”

“Abso-freakin-lutely!” Spark grinned. He loved taking Blanche out. “You know this means I’m ‘in-charge’ now, right?” He teased happily, enjoying the pun even as it made them glare at him. That was half the fun of it for Spark though.

“I suppose I can tolerate a night with you in control.” Blanche said smoothly, their tone level. This was more or less ‘Blanche-speak’ for ‘about fucking time, Spark.’ He looked at them and tugged lightly at the long white ponytail trailing down their back. They loved having their hair played with and he loved doing it. It was a small gesture, but one that was very much them.

“Are you up for that little rooftop place a few blocks over? I know it seems as though it’s about to rain today but…”

“You know I don’t mind rain. As long as the lightning hits you I’m fine with it.” They smirked. It was Spark’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Let’s go~” Spark smiled brightly. He loved watching storms roll in. They always made his skin tingle and amped him up further than he was naturally. There really was nothing else like spending time in a thunderstorm with Zapdos at his side.

Blanche followed, looking at him fondly. He really was like an oversize child sometimes. He eventually became impatient and ended up dragging them along by their hand. They ended up in their favorite table on the roof, Blanche’s hair whipping about while Spark energetically ordered food and drinks for them both.  
It wasn’t long until they were both left alone, under an umbrella meant more for sun than rain, Blanche curled under Spark’s arm, smiling at the rain while he grinned. All they had left were drinks and the promise to the waiter they would bring their own glasses down. Spark ended up pulling the drink out of Blanche’s hand and kissing them deeply after the first strike of lightning off in the distance. 

They moaned into it, melting, warming under the touch. When it broke their panting only paused long enough to utter one little phrase, “Home now, Sir?”

“Yeah, home. You ready?” He asked, stroking their cheek.

“Yes, sir.”

Spark took both their glasses in one hand and darted inside. Blanche didn’t follow right away. They closed the umbrella and tucked in the chairs before following downstairs before smiling at the waiter. “The umbrella is closed too. You don’t have to brave the storm. Get home safe.”

“Thanks Leader Blanche, Leader Spark!” They said with a smile, clearly overwhelmed by how nice both team leaders were being. Spark pulled Blanche out of the restaurant and down the street, running back toward their dorm. Blanche was laughing openly and it was amazing. Candela really had no idea what she was missing in storms, hiding inside.

By the time they got inside their clothes were soaked through. Spark turned around and immediately pinned Blanche to the door after it was closed, Kissing them roughly. He didn’t let up until he was sure he had left their lips bruised. “Strip for me, baby.”

Spark dropped his wet clothes in a pile on the floor as he watched. He ended up stroking his cock, watching them reveal tanned skin bit by bit until all that was left was the metal covering their groin, a small lock keeping it from being removed by anyone without the key.

“You’ve been bad today, Blanche. You pushed your trainers too far, and yourself.” A shudder ran through the Mystic leader’s bare form, white-lash rimmed eyes turning downward. Spark didn’t need to say anything further. They slowly sank to their knees before him and pulled out their hairtie. White hair stuck to their back and shoulders, still wet from the rain.

He walked over to his lover and leaned their head on his hip. Blanche sucked a breath in and put a hand on Spark’s hip. They needed the reminder of closeness before things got thrown out of control. This was how they surrendered to the headspace needed for these encounters, gave up on all the tight control they clinged to. It only took a few moments for Blanche to be ready, which was also telling. Their voice was soft, even as their hair was stroked. “I’m ready, sir. I’m yours.”

“Good, pet. Suck.” He murmured down at them, stroking one tanned cheek as they looked up. Blanche’s mouth parted willingly, eyes nearly glowing with adoration up at Spark. They took him in their mouth, humming gently. He let them work slowly for a moment and then laughed.

“Oh no, pet. Not like that.” The laugh darkened into something sinister that only his lovers and enemies ever heard. Sometimes there was a fine line between the two. A pale hand gripped a fistfull of slick hair and tore Blanche off his cock. He snorted and started dragging them along the floor, “I think maybe I’ll fuck your ass instead, since you don’t seem to want to put the effort into sucking. I’m going to make it hurt too, not that you thought anything different would happen. Did you?”

Blanche whimpered and clutched at their hair, trying to crawl on one hand and their knees fast enough to keep up with Spark’s even strides. Rugburn was likely. “Sir!”

Spark froze, turned and gripped Blanche by the neck and lifted. He slammed them into the wall hard enough for the shudder to echo through the house. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

His hand tightened on their neck, more than enough to cut off oxygen and clean-cut nails clawed at his wrist. Blanche heard the slap before they registered the pain in their face, before they crumpled to the ground, Spark hovering over them and snarling. “Sorry, sir.”

“That’s right. Go, get in bed, ass up.” He nodded toward the door of the bedroom. Blanche nearly ran, excitement and fear muddled together. Spark smiled, the reactions he instilled in the other trainer were almost instinctual. He took his time getting down the hallway and when he got into the bedroom he left them waiting in bed, quivering on top of the layers. He watched them for a long moment, just enjoying the view.

He quickly slipped the crop out from its place wedged between the night table and the bed the moment he was ready. The first strike followed just as quick. “I’d say you should count… but I’m just going to use this until I get bored of it. This part, well, I’m not even sure it should count as punishment.”

Blanche took a sharp breath in and whimpered. The next blows rained down quickly and then stopped altogether. The night table drawer was yanked open and a dildo was tossed at their face, silicone smacking their cheek. “Get it nice and slick, pet. I’m shoving that into you first and it’s all the lube you’ll get, unless you come up with something clever.”

Blanche started sucking the dildo as eagerly as they could manage, strikes on their ass making them whimper and whine. Spark thought it was rather a rather gorgeous sight and his cock agreed. He tossed the crop aside and tapped their cheek. “Give it. It’s going in your ass now.”

It left their mouth with a pop and a “Yes, sir.” 

“Any clever suggestions tonight, pet?” Spark asked, spreading their cheeks and pulling out the plug. He started to work the dildo in roughly, enjoying the grunts it earned as Blanche tried to pull themselves together enough to speak.

“The ring gag. Fuck- ngh- my mouth, nh, the way you like. Then my ass- Please, sir?” 

“I’m not taking the gag off until we’re done, pet. Still want it?”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir?” Blanche was shaky, thighs quivering, dildo shoved in their ass and fingers curled in the sheets. He grabbed the gag and secured it in place. A bell was pressed into Blanche’s left hand next and their eyes met for a moment. They both knew what it was for, clasped tightly in a tanned hand.

Spark kneeled in front of them and looked down at them expectantly. “Cmon, Blanche. It was your idea.”

They shuddered, knowing damned well what Spark loved about this, about the gag. A wet tongue had barely touched the tip of his cock before both of Spark’s hands gripped their hair and he started fucking their mouth roughly. Wet gagging sounds filled the room and they seemed so loud to them both. Blanche’s limbs stayed on the bed, as best as they could manage while being tugged around like a blow-up sex doll. Electricity crackled through Spark’s veins and he grunted, thrusting harder.

Saliva filled Blanche’s mouth and dripped down their chin freely and tears pricked at their eyes. Spark pulled them off, slapping them across the face for good measure. They collapsed on their shoulders, unable to keep themselves upright properly. He didn’t appear to care. “Enough, slut. Time for your ass.”

The dildo was ripped out, tossed aside to bounce along the floor and into the wall. Spark didn’t care. He slid in slow, groaning. “You’re tight- fuck, Blanche.”

They clenched around him for good measure, pulling a whine from the dominant man. He didn’t care. His hips rocked until they found a steady rhythm again, making Blanche squirm. The Mystic leader clutched at the metal device, keeping them locked away, keeping their orgasms from them. They needed it. Spark took notice and chuckled darkly. “Not tonight. Tighter for me now.”

He grabbed their neck once more and squeezed, fucking as hard as he could while Blanche clenched around him. He came with a loud moan, releasing their neck. He pulled out slowly, collapsing on the bed beside Blanche.

“Let me get that for you.” His eyes were soft as he reached over and undid the gag. He tugged the other leader closer and kissed them readily. Blanche squirmed, breaking the kiss. “Sir, please- I need.”  
“Not tonight, sorry love.” Blanche blinked at Spark’s apology. After all that…he was apologizing? “Listen, I so would. I think you need it. But ah, don’t kill me okay? I don’t have a key right now.”

“What?” Blanche’s voice went cold.

“Donglord ate it… Candela is gonna be back tomorrow, okay? It’s gonna be okay. Just one more day, you can do it. You’re amazing, Blanche… really.”

“Donglord ate the key?” Blanche replied, their words utterly dry. “I don’t believe you for one second, Spark. I’ll wait though.”

He sighed and smiled, kissing them again, this time even deeper. The storm had passed.


End file.
